This invention relates to a multi-functional case for displaying a hand tool and interchangeable work pieces at a point of sale and storing the hand tool and the interchangeable work pieces thereafter.
Tool sets with multiple interchangeable work pieces are customarily sold in disposable packaging. It is often desirable to store the work pieces in an organized manner after the point of sale so they may be easily located. Systems of the prior art for storing such work pieces include separate tool boxes. Sometimes, separate tool boxes are provided in the packaging with the tool set. Such an arrangement, however, increases the cost of the tool set. To date, no economical and commercially available tool set storage system is available that incorporates the packaging for displaying the set at the point of sale with the convenient carrying case